


Shades of the past

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=55148#t55148">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong></</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shades of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=55148#t55148) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**&lt;/

_The past is strapped to our backs. We do not have to see it; we can always feel it._  
-Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960

*

"Harder, please," Iruka murmurs, his lips brushing the soft skin of Kakashi's rigid cock; he whimpers when Kakashi's hand twists around the handful of his hair, pulling at the roots. Iruka gets to work, fingers fluttering half-nervously, half-desperately over the warm pale skin around Kakashi's surprisingly ordinary navel as his mouth works at Kakashi, savouring the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue.

(Iruka isn't sure what kind of belly-button he had expected to see on the Copy-nin; possibly a fount of bright-white chakra, instead of that normal shallow cup; Mizuki's navel had actually jutted out. Iruka had laughed when he had seen it and then kissed it when Mizuki had pouted. Or he had tried to, but Mizuki had pushed him away, frowning.)

He allows his gaze to flicker up and he sees silvery hair, bushing upwards instead of falling down to strong shoulders. He pauses, surprised, when he sees _both_ eyes focused down at him with great intent. Mizuki never liked to watch Iruka go down on him; he would look away, blankly considering the tightly closed door or the shuttered windows.

The Sharingan turns slowly, but it is not a movement of lazy proportions; instead, as Iruka notices his own reflection doused in red, it turns with _purpose_ and Iruka wonders if Kakashi is _really_ recording this to recall later.

He couldn't be.

Kakashi squeezes that eye shut after a moment, because he's shivering ever so slightly as Iruka's tongue curls around his dick, so very much in control even now; then the other joins its red brother for just a moment, closed against the onslaught of orgasm as Kakashi's come spurts into Iruka's mouth. Iruka gags a little, breathes out quickly through his nose and swallows.

Mizuki had always preferred that he did.

Kakashi's hand is loose in his hair, petting the dark strands as their breaths resound harshly around the still apartment; they are barely inside of the _genkan_, pressed against the wall that leads to Kakashi's obviously unused kitchen. Iruka inhales deeply and begins putting himself together, ignoring his own erection, which throbs in its normal indignation. It is so ingrained in him to give pleasure without expecting it, that he's taken aback when Kakashi kneels in front of him, his hitai-ate slanted back down over the Sharingan, but he has one finger hooked into the top of his mask.

Iruka gasps when Kakashi's hand goes over his eyes and his second intake of air is stolen by the feel of Kakashi's mouth sealing over his. Kakashi's tongue licks at the corners of Iruka's mouth, tasting his own come and devouring Iruka's stunned whimpers.

"Ka... kashi," Iruka moans against his lips when Kakashi manages to maneuver them both fully onto the floor; Iruka can feel the floor against his back and Kakashi's other hand pulling up his dark shirt; their green flak-vests have been discarded quite some time ago and where his jacket is right now is suddenly of no import, because Kakashi's mouth is moving from his and fixing around his left nipple.

"Can you to keep your eyes closed?" Kakashi's voice is a low secret against his skin. "Not that I don't trust you, Iruka-sensei. It's just that I--"

"I'll keep them closed," Iruka promises calmly, his own voice completely belying the giddying implication that Kakashi might _trust_ him as he takes his hand from Iruka's face and moves down his body. Trust, for most shinobi, is something about as attainable as getting the sun to go backwards; Iruka, for his part, is entirely _too_ trusting... as evidenced by the scar in his back.

In any case, Mizuki had played on Iruka's easy-going nature and at the back of his mind, Iruka had probably been aware of that and had followed along, because there was no one else who would love him more. Mizuki had said so, of course, and for a long time Iruka had believed him.... until Naruto. Naruto with his constant failing and his persistence and the way he looked at Iruka as if maybe Iruka could understand what it meant to be all alone.

Iruka had understood.

But he can't understand something _now_, even now as Kakashi slides Iruka's pants down over his hips; what he can't understand is something so simple that it is monumental in his brain: Kakashi isn't just taking what Iruka has.

He's giving, too. It's... surprising, because Iruka had always thought that Copy-nin was one selfish bastard, what with putting all of Iruka's young genin through the exams. But he's not going to go _there_ just now, not when Kakashi's mouth is suctioning slickly over his dick, moving a little clumsily but with obvious eagerness. Iruka is simultaneously smug and blown away, because 1) Apparently Hatake Kakashi isn't a genius at _everything_ after all and 2) He's keen on learning on Iruka.

Iruka keeps his eyes shut and lets his hand trail down to curl lightly around Kakashi's hair. It's the same colour as Mizuki's, which means that Iruka probably has a fixation for grey-haired men (maybe he would have pounced on some old man if Kakashi wasn't around). He had associated that shade with sarcastic words and snide tones and increasingly malicious sex.

Kakashi's fingers are wrapped around Iruka's cock, stroking as he concentrates on the head and ducking down to give his balls an experimental lick or two before going back to the sucking. It's driving Iruka out of his mind, in a good way, and he thinks that he can go happily insane right now and not really care at all.

He moves his hand from Kakashi's hair, because he's going to rip it out of the man's head very soon; Kakashi grabs his wrist... and puts it back.

Iruka is crying when he comes, fingers buried in a pile of shaggy grey hair.

He hopes Kakashi doesn't notice he's wiping his face as he sits up, his eyes still closed. Iruka tries to pull himself together and go home, moving on automatic because he never stayed over at Mizuki's when they did this; Kakashi's hands fumble with his, fingers tightening over his own.

"Stay here." It sounds like an order, but Iruka can hear the hesitancy underneath. "Please."

"Do you want that?" Iruka asks, because Kakashi's just being nice or something.

"Yes," Kakashi says instantly and he's kissing Iruka again, before pulling back to say, "as long as you think of me only."

Iruka is quietly breathless for a moment and then he nods. "I'll try."

He decides, as Kakashi leads him to the bedroom, that there are different shades of grey, especially when they're in the past.

_fin_


End file.
